Lunar 3: A Story of Love
by yuki kawaii
Summary: REVISED "I saw her falling from the sky, but never knew it was her until we both fell on the ground. She was hurt. Very hurt. And whoever did that to my Lucia will surely pay." Please read and review!


Author's Note: Hi, I'm back!!!! Actually, I revised the fic. After I read it again, I realized that it really wasn't good, or in other words, it was bad ^_^. So anyway, I hope that you would appreciate this new revised story. Well, if you think its nice or not good or bad or whatever your opinion would be, please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: None of the Lunar stuff belongs to me.

Legend:

/…/ - thoughts

**LUNAR 3: A STORY OF LOVE**

The sun was setting in the sky, filling the heavens with a bright orange color. The wind continued to blow, softly playing with the brown locks of his hair as he stood outside, watching the setting sun. His brown eyes are staring at the endless orange sky; memories came by his mind every now and then. He was missing his friends; he missed all the adventures that they had.

He sighed, gently closing his eyes as he tried to recall the happenings on the year before, right after their last battle with Zophar. Even if they wanted to stay together forever, they knew that the time would come when they will need to return on their own lives. And so, the time came, and a year has passed by since that time of farewell.

An image of a red dragon flashed through his mind, and reminded him of his naughty and funny friend dragon.

/Ruby has returned to the Red Dragon cave. It was hard saying goodbye to her; she doesn't want to leave me. But yet, I know that making her return to her true residence is the best thing for her. /  He thought to himself, smiling at his own words. He felt happy and comfortable as images of his other friends flashed one by one through his mind, and as he narrated what happened to himself.

The next image was of a big guy with brown hair, holding out a pair of dice to him. 

He reached for his pocket, feeling the texture of a cube object inside. /Ronfar has returned to Raculi. He gave me one of his dice as a remembrance of him. At first I insisted on not accepting his treasure, but as he kindly handed it to me, saying that our friendship and adventures were more precious than his dice, I whole-heartedly accepted his little remembrance. /

Another image flashed by his mind, an image of a brave and courageous knight, atop the deck of the Destiny.

He giggled, remembering his friend's disguise. / Leo returned with Ronfar to Raculi, and both of them lived with Mauri. I returned the Destiny to him, and with so much forcing and childish arguments, he agreed to make it his possession again. /

An image of a dark girl with green hair flashed through his mind next. Her chin was raised in pride as she held two fans gracefully above her head.

/ Jean didn't gave us a hint of where she was going, but we knew where she was heading to all along. She could be practicing martial arts under master Lunn at Meribia, or could be dancing at the caravan. / He paused, a smile forming in his lips. / Oh, I want to see her dance again. /

His thoughts about his martial artist friend were erased when an image of a blonde girl replaced the image in his mind. She was proudly holding a wand in her left hand, and a book on the other. 

He smiled as he remembered how she cried on their day of farewell. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she hugged him tight and told him to take care of himself. /Lemina returned to Vane to rebuild the Magic Guild. She could still be finding recruits by now, or maybe not. Yeah, the Guild might be already packed with students so she needn't find more. / He laughed at his thoughts; Lemina could really make him laugh at times. She also offered him to join the Guild, but he gently rejected her offer.

He opened his eyes, but before he did so, an image of a beautiful female appeared in his mind. Her face was serene and full of peace; her smile was as sweet as the sweetest candy ever. She seemed to be staring deeply into his eyes. He could feel her love and care for him…

/ Oh Lucia… I thought I could be with you forever, because you decided to stay with me after all our adventures. I can still remember that day, the day when you left… / He paused, trying to stop the tears from his eyes. He could remember the day when Lucia was called urgently to return to the Blue Star. They thought that that day would be just a normal day, but they were wrong. It was the last day that Hiro had the chance to lay his eyes on his beautiful Lucia. Since that day, he had never seen her again. He was getting worried of her; he didn't even got the chance to know what was happening at the Blue Star, where his precious Lucia was. All that he knew was there was a problem, and Lucia needed to return.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an old male voice from inside the house behind him, calling him. 

"Hiro, it's getting dark already. Go inside now so we can eat our supper!" His grandpa called out without even taking a peek outside. The sound of utensils hitting each other was heard from the little but decent house.

"Yes, grandpa Gwyn!" Hiro replied, looking at the door even if his grandpa wasn't standing there. He took one last glance at the dark sky and the sparkling stars, and most especially, the bright full moon, before deciding to walk on to shelter.

He turned to go inside; his stomach was growling because of hunger. Just as he was feet away from the house, his feet were frozen. He could feel something falling towards him from the sky. He quickly turned around and saw it. It was bright; its brightness was blinding. Hiro covered his eyes from the bright rays of the glowing figure from the sky. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with something on his side. He could feel dozens of smooth string-like strands tickling his nose.

Hiro opened his eyes, slowly trying to recover a clear sight. He reached for his nose and removed the strands from his face. He looked at them; they were strands of hair: blue-green strands of hair. Gently, he sat up, and slowly turned his face to the figure beside him. Her skin was pale, and her breathing came out in ragged gasps. Her clothes and hair were messy, and her eyes were tightly shut.

Hiro knew who it was. With a worried expression, his voice cracked. "L-lucia…!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's Note:

Well, as you can see, this chapter is just an introduction. It's short. (Yeah, my Gate-keepers fic's chapter 2 was as long as 21 pages ^_^.) So anyway, I can't promise very long chapters later on, but I'll try to make them longer than this.

So anyway, I hope you liked my revised fic. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU!!!!!


End file.
